femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julianna Keaton (Beauty and the Beast)
Julianna Keaton (Gloria Votsis) was a recurring villainess from Season Three of The CW's Beauty and the Beast, appearing in episodes 3.07 and 3.08, "Both Sides Now" and "Shotgun Wedding" (airdates July 23 and 30, 2015). Both Sides Now Julianna was introduced as a potential employer (the head of Lesane Skincare) at a job that Heather Chandler was applying for, originally turning her down due to her distractions, but hiring her after liking one of her ideas. Julianna later gave Heather a tour of the building, which included entering a lab where it was assumed that Julianna made her cosmetics. It was there that a man appeared and held Heather captive, which was followed by Julianna turning heel by demanding the whereabouts of Heather's sister, Catherine Chandler, and Vincent Keller. Heather was later tied up and locked in a small room after she was forced to tell Julianna everything about Vincent. Julianna later sent a superhuman assassin to capture Cat and Vincent in Niagara Falls, where they were planning to elope as part of their plan to draw out who was responsible for the wave of superhuman experiments. Their capture ended up serving as the reveal that Julianna was the villainous mastermind, and after tying up the couple, she demanded answers from Cat regarding who they were working for. The villainess also revealed that she created the superhumans (Bob and Carol Hall being among some of them) in their attempt to take down the person she believed enlisted Cat and Vincent, later revealed as Liam Cullen--a centuries old beast. After this, Cat's continued denial led to Julianna attempting to use a past failed serum to kill Vincent. However, J.T. Forbes arrived and shot Vincent with a serum that rapidly brought out his beastly form, allowing Vincent to escape and take down Julianna's henchman, while Cat severely beat up Julianna to the point where she was placed in an induced coma. Shotgun Wedding In the following episode, "Shotgun Wedding," Julianna revealed to Vincent and Tess Vargas that Liam had tricked her into injecting him with a formula for rapid cell regeneration, which made Liam superhuman. She created the other superhumans in an attempt to stop Liam. She needed Vincent in her plan, which would include injecting him with the same serum. After Vincent and Tess left, the evil Julianna head-butted a nurse and escaped from her cuffs before heading to the 125th Precinct in search of Cat. She found Cat inside a limousine sent by Vincent and made another threat and attempt to kill her unless she injected Vincent with the serum. Julianna was again defeated by the time Vincent arrived, and she was later taken to the church and handcuffed to a radiator. Her attempts to warn the group about Liam were met with a tranqulizer shot from J.T., with plans to turn her in after Cat and Vincent's wedding. Shortly afterwards, Liam found Julianna at the church, and he later appeared and killed Julianna, with the group finding Julianna's severed arm near the radiator and the rest of her body in another part of the room. Gallery Evil Julianna.png Evil Julianna 2.png Deceased Julianna.png|Julianna after being brutally killed by Liam Cullen Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Scientist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bisected